


the words

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e12 Singles Week, M/M, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He’d happily go through everything again the exact same way, including all of the Rachel stuff and the sexuality crisis just to end up here with David. He knew that all of the hurt and frustration had been worth it to wind up in Schitt’s Creek, running a store with his boyfriend whom he loved. He wouldn’t change a thing.





	the words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hate this one. I watched the episode a few times trying to come up with something (and then another few times because it's one of my favorite episodes) and I ended up writing this. I just decided to post this because I know it'll never be as cute as the episode. But I wanted to post it so that I could move onto the fifth season (which I actually can't believe I made it to. I thought for sure I would give up in the middle of season four).
> 
> No beta and I barely proofread it because I honestly can't stand this one. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This one is based on The Words by Christina Perri, which is such a beautiful song. I used an entire verse for the lyric because it fit so well. Also, for a while, this one was going to be based on Say it First by Sam Smith, but I couldn't make it work the way I wanted to.

_And all of the steps that lead me to you, and all of the hell I’ve had to walk through, but I wouldn’t trade a day, for the chance to say, my love, I’m in love with you_

David came back from the café with two cups in his hands and a blinding smile on his face. Though he had to wait a while for his order at the café, it was worth it because he was able to see how happy Alexis was now that she and Ted were back together.

“Needed caffeine?” Patrick asked as David handed him his tea. Patrick leaned in and thanked him with a kiss, which just made David’s smile widen.

“This is more to get the taste of a dog treat in my mouth,” David said, taking a long sip.

“I’m sorry, what?” Patrick blinked.

“I ate a dog treat when I went to see Ted,”

Patrick’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Why?”

“I thought it was a cookie!” David said defensively.

“You were at a vet’s office,”

“Okay, I don’t think when I see food, you know that,” David said, moving back behind the counter, making Patrick chuckle.

“So you went to Ted’s, are a dog treat, and then came back here to kiss me,”

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

David winces and takes another sip of his coffee. “In my defense, I did tell you that I love you right after,” Normally, Patrick would have continued to tease him, but something in his gaze turned serious.

“You did,” Patrick breathed out. “And I’m really happy you did,”

“Me too,” David hid his smile before his coffee. Patrick continued to stare at him until David looked away, unable to handle the fond look painted on Patrick’s features. He knew that he would start crying again if he focused on the look of what he now knew as love.

“Hey, so what are our plans for the night?” Patrick asked.

“Well, I was thinking we could go to Elmdale for dinner since the café will be crowded with all the singles,” David’s nose wrinkled. “We’ve been wanting to try that cute bistro over by the old Blouse Barn,”

“Didn’t we make plans with Alexis? You said you wanted to distract her from what happened with Ted,”

“Oh!” David said excitedly, eyes widening. “I didn’t even tell you about what happened at the café,” Patrick raised an eyebrow and David took that as a sign to continue. “Alexis was doing one of the singles games and then Ted showed up!”

“Really?”

“And long story short, he made a cute little speech and then they kissed. So I have a feeling that she won’t be hanging out with us tonight,”

“That’s great! I’m happy for her,” Patrick grinned and David felt his heart throb. If he ever got to the point where the person he was dating met Alexis, they always thought she was too much and certainly wouldn’t have cared if the man she had been pining after for months finally confessed his feeling for her. But Patrick did.

“It is,” David hummed. “Maybe now she’ll stop moping around,” He joked, not wanting Patrick to catch onto how happy he was for his sister, but with the look Patrick was giving him, he thinks Patrick can see right through him. So, he spoke again before Patrick got the chance to bring it up.

“Hey, David?”

David looked back at him. “What?”

“I love you,”

A rush went through him and he shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. He was sure if he gripped his coffee cup any tighter, it would cave in on itself.

Somehow this time when Patrick said it, it felt a lot heavier. It was almost casual and David realized that he could most definitely get used to having someone tell him they loved him every day, especially if that someone was Patrick.

David's lips puckered to the side to stop the deliriously happy smile that threatened to show on his face. “I love you too,” He breathed out and it was worth it just to see the breathtaking smile that lit up Patrick’s face before he disappeared behind the curtain.

\---

**Hi, this is just an important message to let you know that Patrick loves me**

Umm yeah? I’ve known that for a while now 

WAIT 

HOLY SHIT DID YOU TWO SAY I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER 

**Yep**

DAVID! 

I TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU BACK!! 

—

They end up deciding to try out the bistro near the old Blouse Barn, which turned out to be pretty good. After they finish dinner, they decide it’s best to wander around the town for a little bit as they sober up from the wine they had at dinner. Neither of them could really complain about having to extend the night.

“This way,” David said, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s nicer on this road,” David must notice Patrick’s questioning look, because a moment later, he added, “I just to walk around on my breaks. There were some days that I just needed to get away from the tacky clothing. Also, Wendy is a very lonely person, so she talked to me way too much.”

Patrick chuckled and laced their fingers together. “I can’t imagine you working at a store like that,”

“It was awful,” David murmured.

“It’s still impressive that you were able to maintain your first job, especially since I know how much you hate getting up early,”

“Okay, rude,” David said, glowering at him. “And it wasn’t my first job,”

“Any job in your past life as a wealthy person doesn’t really count,”

“I know, I was talking about that one day that I worked at the grocery store as a _bag boy_ ,” David shuddered at the thought and Patrick laughed.

“Oh my god, is that why you hate going to the grocery store?”

“It was my dad’s fault,” David huffed. “He kept calling the store and by the end of my first ten minutes there, I just left because I knew I was going to get fired,” Patrick chuckled. “Shut up, at least I never worked at a Rose Video,”

“It was actually a very nice place to work,” Patrick shrugged, making David scoff.

“My dad’s not here, you don’t have to suck up,”

“I’m not!” Patrick defended. “It really wasn’t a bad place to work! I liked my coworkers and it was an easy job,” David rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face showed Patrick how he really felt. “Plus, though I didn’t know it then, it gave me an in with my future boyfriend’s dad,”

“Oh, and which boyfriend is this?” David teased.

“Oh, you know, just this guy I’m in love with,” Patrick said casually, loving that he was finally able to say those words out loud. He felt his arm being tugged on and noticed that David had stopped walking. He furrowed his brow and stopped beside his boyfriend, giving him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” David drew in a deep breath, “it’s just, that’s a new way to say that you love me,”

“Who said I was talking about you?” Patrick couldn’t help but tease, earning a poke to his side.

“I hate you,” David grumbled, moving to start their walk again.

Patrick grinned and nudged him. “I actually have it on good authority that you don’t,”

“Mm, well you shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” David said, trying to stop himself from smiling by puckering his lips to the side, an action that Patrick had always thought was adorable.

“I happened to hear this from a very credible source,”

“I wouldn’t call myself credible,” David said, and Patrick rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Patrick murmured.

“Really? I’m the ridiculous one? Who tells someone they love them just to make their day more stressful?”

“You know how much I love messing with you,” Patrick squeezed at David’s hand.

“And surprisingly, I don’t hate it,”

“That’s good to know,” Patrick smirked.

They continued their walk, hands swinging between them as they walk through the quiet night. It’s calming, to just walk around and not have to say anything. They were just enjoying each other’s company and it was perfect.

It wasn’t the type of relationship that he had ever been a part of before. With Rachel and the handful of other girls he’s been with, there was always an awkwardness that came with silences like this. The need to fill the silence was suffocating and Patrick had found himself talking way too much about the weather.

But now, it was just...easy.

“Hey,” Patrick muttered, afraid of breaking the silence, but needing to get these words out. Once David glanced over at him, he continued. “I know I’ve said it a lot today, but I love you,” David ducked his head bashfully, and Patrick was sure that if it wasn’t so dark, he’d be able to see his boyfriend blush at the words.

“You can say it as much as you’d like,” David replied after a few moments. “I like hearing it,”

“I just,” Patrick started, pulling David closer to him. “After Rachel, I really thought I would never find the kind of love that everybody talks about, and now, getting to be here with you…” Patrick stopped them on the sidewalk, needing to look David in the eye. “I just love that I’m allowed to love you,”

David’s made their way up to Patrick’s shoulder halfway through his last sentence. “I never thought I would have this either,” David murmured. “And I’m so glad that I’m allowed to love you,”

Patrick leaned in to kiss him, happy to lose himself in the feel of something that’s so familiar to both of them at this point, but still feels so new.

He’d happily go through everything again the exact same way, including all of the Rachel stuff and the sexuality crisis just to end up here with David. He knew that all of the hurt and frustration had been worth it to wind up in Schitt’s Creek, running a store with his boyfriend whom he loved. He wouldn’t change a thing.

And from the way David was kissing him, he was pretty sure he felt the same way.


End file.
